


I Don't Play Martyr

by iKnightWriter



Series: Late Night Writing and Muses [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Alpha Deucalion, Arguing, Canon Related, Derek Feels, Derek Uses His Words, Derek is a Good Alpha, Gen, Kidnapped Stiles, Love Confessions, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Vernon Boyd, Misunderstandings, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, The Alpha Pack, mentioned Erica Reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t need werewolf sense to know that you’re lying.” Stiles countered knowingly. This caused Derek to step back, because no one ever dared to call him out on it, “Because you not only took on a countless amount of bullets for Scott or saved him when Victoria tried to poison him with the wolfsbane, but you even tried to protect him from Kate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Play Martyr

The ride to the loft had been a quiet one. They had just finished to fighting off some rouge Alpha Pack that was trying to overtake their town and force Derek, but manipulate into Scott to join them in the ranks. However, what they didn’t expect was Derek and Scott to work together and have Scott fight alongside Derek’s pack and officially joining Derek’s pack.  

While, there may have been a  _little_  maiming and mangling, but no death. That was something Stiles liked to call an  _important_  distinction. And honestly, Stiles wished that someone would tell Derek that because right now, Derek was staring out the large window, while Stiles stood by the metal table awkwardly in the silence. Even as the sun began filling inside the loft, Derek remained silent and Stiles couldn’t take the silence any longer, “So are you actually going to sulk or talk to me?”

At the sound of Stiles’ voice, Derek whipped his head around giving an angry glare, “I don’t think you understand how lucky you are to-”

Stiles proceeded to make an eye roll and made a scoffing noise which prompted Derek to yell, “Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

“Can I leave now?” Stiles asked calmly. Stiles wasn’t surprised by the tone Derek had been using. They’ve had this fight countless out times. Seeing as to how Stiles was the human of a pack of supernaturals, thanks Allison and Lydia for being in France, Stiles dealt with Derek’s emotional constipated attitude more and more over the past four months…

“No, you cannot leave!”

“Alright, I’m leaving.” And that’s exactly what Stiles did with an about face towards the loft door. Well, Stiles was about to head for the door, but stopped when a growling sound came from behind, filling the air. Stiles slowly turned back to Derek with an unimpressed expression, “I know you didn’t just growl at me.” There was a lot of things, Stiles would take from Derek, growling was definitely not one of them, “Get it through that Alpha brain of yours I’m not your beta!”

“They could’ve killed you.” He snapped back, “What would you have done if Isaac hadn’t got to you in time?”

“I would’ve gotten into the fetal position and play dead.”

This seemed to only make Derek angrier as he stalked his way over, “You act like your actions don’t affect anyone but yourself!” He yelled angrily, “Why are you so selfish!?”

“Me!” Stiles countered easily offended, but not stepping back, “How am I the selfish one?!”

“I told you to stay here in the first place.”

Stiles made a displeased face, “Oh for the love of-let it go.”

“I will _not_ let it go.” Derek roared, “I told you to stay in this loft for your own _protection_. You were to stay here, but no you went out and did whatever the hell you wanted like you always do.”

“Says the one who always tries to play the martyr every time something goes wrong in this town.”

“I do not play martyr.”

“I don’t need werewolf sense to know that you’re lying.” Stiles countered knowingly. This caused Derek to step back, because no one ever dared to call him out on it, “Because you not only took on a countless amount of bullets for Scott or saved him when Victoria tried to poison him with the wolfsbane, but you even tried to protect him from Kate.”

Derek’s expression softened and turned into something that looked more like shame if anything else, “I protected Scott, but I couldn’t protect you.”

Stiles watched him with disbelief, “You protected me Peter.”

“I didn’t save you from Gerard.” Derek voiced quietly as he sat himself on his couch that was near the hole in the wall of the loft, “He kidnapped you and beat you to send a message to me.”

Stiles doesn’t correct him on the fact that Gerard also did to get to Scott as well, considering how Gerard had been on mission for revenge due the death of his daughter Kate.

“Never would’ve found Boyd and Erica, if he hadn’t.” Stiles offered carefully, sitting down next to him. His body language still read tense so Stiles treaded carefully, “If anything had happened to them I know you wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself.”

Stiles had a done a boatload of research the amount Scott had discovered his newfound ability. While, Scott wasn’t officially a part of Derek’s pack, he was able to maintain the control of his wolf side and with some occasion have Derek overpower him. One of the things that stood out the most was the pack bond. There was so much about it, that the best way Stiles could sum it up was stating the bond between the pack was like a family.

“You’re right, while losing a member of the pack is like losing a limb,” Derek spoke grimly, “Losing a human is worse. Because believe or not, humans are what ground us to our human side. If anything, it’s going to get harder for you.”

Stiles made an annoyed face at him, “I’m tired of you trying to give me an excuse to walk out on this pack.” Stiles stood up abruptly, “So I’m going to say it in a way that you will understand.”

Derek watched Stiles as Stiles leaned right into his space, causing him to fall against the couch, “I don’t care how hard it gets. I don’t care what I have to go through.” Stiles voiced to him strongly, “The only thing I want is for you to be safe.”

“You mean Scott.”

“Scott’s not the one who tries to get himself killed on a daily basis now, is he?” Derek gave a deadpanned stare at the questioned, but remained unmoved by Stiles’ declaration. Stiles sighed with annoyed and pushed off the couch, “Think what you want, but just know I’m going to stay wither you like it or not.”

Stiles walked away hoping that it would be last time that there would be a discussion again, “Why?”

Stiles stopped at the same spot, just by the metal table in the middle of the loft, but doesn’t turn around, “Because you need to know that despite anything that has been said, done, or is something about to happen, you have someone that cares about you. Even if you don’t want them to. So thanks.”

“…For what?”

“Not dying.”

* * *

_Two days later_

The sound of a door opening woke Stiles up, only discover that there were restraints keeping Stiles restricted to chair. The Alpha pack didn’t turn tail and run like they had thought.

Stiles watched the Alpha, Deucalion, walk into the room, “We don’t want to kill you.”

“You ran me off the road and into a tree.” Stiles countered. There was a ting of pain coming from the bandage that was wrapped around the wound.

“Hmmm, the twins haven’t gotten their license yet.”

“And that makes it okay?” Stiles questioned with an eye roll, “What do you want with me anyway.”

“We want Scott and Derek to join our pack and since kidnapping those other two betas-”

“You mean Erica and Boyd?” Stiles interrupted harshly, “Thanks for the great night of having to chase after feral werewolves, really made it the highlight of my night. My favorite part was being trapped in the basement with the two of them.”

“No doubt the Alphas to come and rescue their human.”

It takes a lot for Stiles not to laugh in the Alpha’s face because the things he saying were ridiculous. One, because he was still on the face about Scott being an alpha yet. Unless, getting impaled by a metal bar through the chest was a way to become one, Stiles was pretty sure Scott was still healing from it.

And Derek? Stiles hadn’t heard a word from Derek in the past two days either, “And if they don’t?”

“We’ll just have to try something else.”

“You won’t be trying anything else.” A voice growled from behind the Alpha.

The Alpha casually looked over his shoulder, “Nice of you to join us Derek.”

The Alpha moved out of Stiles’ way for Stiles to see a red-eyed Derek with claws glaring.

“I can say that feeling’s mutual Deucalion,” Derek snarled, “But we both know that wouldn’t be the truth. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn’t end you right here and now.”

Deucalion gave a knowing smirk, “Because if you really wanted to kill me, you’ve done so already when I took your betas.”

Derek growls at the mentioning of the kidnapping of Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. Isaac somehow managed to get away, but the Alphas had taken away his memory of their location and it took so very unorthodox methods to retrieve them. Again another thing Stiles and Derek had fought about.

“So I took something a bit more precious to you.” Deucalion finished as Derek narrowed his eyes at him.

This time Stiles does laugh out loud, shocking Derek, but not Deucalion, “Funny. Truly funny, but I hate to burst your bubble,” Stiles laughed, “But Derek doesn’t like me. In fact, I’m sure the only reason he is here is because Scott threaten him to bring me back. Not only, that he has multiple times tried to push me out the pack.”

“Shut up.” Derek growled, to which Stiles simply shrugs away unbothered. If anything Stiles knew, that words were going to have to be saved for the fight after this one.

Deucalion gave Stiles a calculating look before turning his attention back to Derek, who was still glaring at him, but also appeared to be focusing on Stiles, “And suddenly everything makes sense.”

Derek remained stone-face, while it was Stiles who was left in the dark, “What makes sense?”

“Again Stiles shut up,” Derek growled lowly, “And you shut up too.” He stated pointedly at Deucalion.

Deucalion gave an amused smile, “If that’s the case, then my pack and I are out of here.” Deucalion shared with the two of them, “Don’t worry we won’t be coming back even after. Sorry for your troubles.”

Without another word, Deucalion leaves the room, not before giving Derek a knowing smirk.

“I’m never going to understand werewolves am I?” Stiles questioned when Deucalion is completely gone, “Always with the cryptic speaking and such. Anyway if you could untie me that would be great.”

“You think I hate you?”

Stiles sighed, looking up to the ceiling, “Can we not do this right now?”

“What makes you think I hate you?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Stiles drawled, “I mean I pretty much told you, that I cared about you, only to have radio silence from you, the next day. So I did myself a favor and took that hint,” Stiles explained, noticing the expression on Derek’s face, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I thought it was obvious.”

Stiles gave Derek a suspicious face, before Derek’s statement actually made sense, “How about next time your words to let someone know you like them.”

**Author's Note:**

> TNH: Dread Doctors update will start March 18th!


End file.
